A Kiss as Light as Snowflakes
by gynny
Summary: Arm vient du District 4. Il est un des Tribut des 48èmes Hunger Games. Il n'est pas particulièrement musclé ou débrouillard. Il ne comprend donc pas pourquoi il est toujours en vie, à ce stade du jeu... Yaoi ; Armael ; UA! Hunger Games Co écriture Sianny


Bonjour à tous ! Ici Gynny et je vous retrouve pour une troisième co-écriture Sianny ! Donc, accompagnée de SianaPanda. Merci aux correcteurs ( Sildrael et mon chéri)

N'hésitez pas à nous suivre sur twitter ( TheGynny) ( SianaPanda) ou sur Youtube sous les mêmes pseudo !

Si l'OS vous as plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ! Bye bye !

* * *

Un coup de canon retentit.

Arm sursauta. C'était loin d'être le premier mais il ne s'y faisait clairement pas. Ce son signifiait que quelqu'un était mort. Encore.

Le son se fit entendre une deuxième fois.

Il frémit. Comment était-il sensé s'y faire alors que la signification était aussi grave ? Il se redressa, regardant frénétiquement autours de lui, alors que la neige recommençait à tomber. Il ne voyait rien à deux mètres devant lui, c'était un véritable cauchemar...

Il frictionna ses mains gelées, résistant tant bien que mal à l'envie de faire un feu. Le bois était trop humide de toute façon, il n'arriverait pas à faire autre chose qu'une épaisse fumée blanche, qui indiquerait sa position aux autres.

Un craquement sur sa droite le fit paniquer. Il essaya de discerner la source du bruit mais le brouillard de neige l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit. Il tenta de se rassurer. Si lui ne pouvait rien voir, c'était forcément le cas pour la personne qui avait fait ce bruit... Il n'y avait que peu de chances qu'il le trouve s'il restait silencieux.

Un bruit étouffé résonna, beaucoup plus proche. Qu'importe ce qui faisait du bruit, ça venait dans sa direction.

Arman ne s'autorisa aucune seconde de réflexion de plus et se mit à courir dans la direction inverse de la provenance des bruits. Il n'était pas discret, ses pas dans la neige faisaient un bruit monstrueux ! Il était plus que probable que l'adversaire le traque actuellement, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

Il courut sans savoir où aller, slalomant entres les grands pins enneigés de l'arène. Avec ce temps de merde, il ne pouvait discerner les obstacles qu'au dernier moment, et il manqua à plusieurs reprises de s'étaler par terre à cause de racines décollées du sol et autres conneries de la forêt de ce genre.

Il n'était pas préparé à ce terrain là. Il n'avait jamais connu de forêt de sa vie, encore moins de forêt enneigée, il n'était clairement pas à son avantage...

Il avait tellement espéré que l'arène soit aquatique cette année ! Ça aurait été sa seule chance...

Il venait du District 4, le district de la pêche. Il était plus à l'aise dans l'eau que n'importe où, il aurait eu ses chances ! Ça avait été sa seule pensée, sa seule prière dès qu'il avait entendu son nom le jour de la moisson,

Arm n'était pas particulièrement costaud ou débrouillard. Il se savait condamné à l'instant même où il avait été choisi. Mais il avait refusé de se laisser dépérir et avait redoublé d'effort durant les entraînements. Et ça avait payé !

… Enfin, il savait tenir une épée à peu près comme il faut, toucher une cible à 4 mètre avec un arc et un couteau de lancer et il pouvait reconnaître 3 espèces de baies non-comestible. C'était toujours ça.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il était encore en vie. Vingt coups de canon avaient déjà retentit. Vingt morts, et il n'en faisait pas encore partie. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il n'avait croisé aucun autre participant. Seulement deux ou trois cadavres, abattu par flèche comme si quelqu'un snipait tous les tributs qui s'approchaient de lui dans un rayon de 10 mètres...

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil furtif derrière lui, pour vérifier si quelqu'un était réellement à ses trousses ou s'il avait paniqué tout seul pour rien. Distrait, il ne remarqua pas le changement brutal de décor qui s'opérait en face de lui, se prit les pieds dans une racine et se mit à dévaler une grande pente enneigée en roulant, bouffant la neige par paquet et se cognant les membres brutalement sur des pierres avant s'écraser contre un tronc.

Il gémit doucement de douleur. Putain, ça faisait un mal de chien... De la neige s'était infiltré en masse dans ses vêtements, fondant au contact de sa peau. Il avait incroyablement froid, et ses muscles endoloris lui semblaient brûler à certains endroits. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, qu'il avait fermé par instinct au moment de la chute, et leva la tête. Et ce qu'il aperçut lui glaça le sang. Une silhouette, en haut de la pente qu'il venait de dévaler sur le cul, qui descendait prudemment. Il avait eu raison, il était bel et bien suivi depuis quelques minutes. Rapidement, il s'appuya contre le tronc avec ses bras pour tenter de se redresser. Ses jambes tremblait frénétiquement et il eut du mal à regagner un équilibre correct. Arman sentit la panique et le désespoir prendre possession de lui. Il allait mourir. Il n'arrivait même pas à tenir debout, comment pourrait-il courir ou se défendre... ? L'ombre s'approchait de plus en plus, une épée à la main.

« Arm... ? »

Le cœur du jeune homme du District 4 s'arrêta un instant, un espoir fou l'envahissant. Il connaissait cette voix... Étais-ce le tribut du District 10, les éleveurs de bétails ?

« … NT ? »

« Arm ! Oh mon dieu, j'ai cru que tu étais mort ! »

Le soulagement l'emplit soudainement et il se reposa contre le tronc en soupirant. Il ne se sentait plus du tout en danger, il avait confiance en NT. Ils s'étaient entraînés ensemble dès le commencement. C'était grâce au garçon du District 10 qu'il savait reconnaître les baies comestibles des baies mortelles. Un détail retint cependant son attention. Il était seul.

Unsterbliicher et SianaPanda, les tributs du District 3, s'étaient entraînés avec eux. Unster et NT s'étaient très rapidement rapprocher. De telle façon que lorsque le jeu avait commencé, ces trois là avait formés une alliance et étaient partis de leur coté. Pourquoi était-il seul.. ?

Arman se sentit bizarrement pris au piège. Quelque chose n'allait pas... Il finit par voir NT très clairement. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres, galérant avec les derniers obstacles sur la pente en lui adressant un regard chaleureux.

C'est à cet instant qu'il les remarqua.

D'abord ce collier qu'arborait NT à son cou. Ces trois balles de revolver. Et ce bandeau bleu et jaune, imbibé de sang, noué fièrement à son épée. Le collier de Siana et le bandeau d'Unster.

La panique et l'horreur le gagna a nouveau. Il les avait tués, et maintenant c'était son tour. Ce fourbe arborait ce visage amical pour le mettre en confiance alors qu'il avait dans l'idée de l'exécuter sommairement comme une vache à l'abattoir.

Arm se redressa rapidement et commença à reculer doucement. Il n'arrivait plus à courir, ses jambes ne répondaient plus et chaque mouvement lui faisait souffrir le martyr. NT sembla remarquer son mouvement de recul car son visage se durcit et il perdit son sourire. Ses intentions étaient claires.

« Tu les as tués... » Souffla le tribut du District 4, toujours choqué.

L'éleveur eut un rire froid.

« C'est le jeu, Arm. Je n'avais pas le choix. Tu crois qu'ils auraient hésité, eux, au moment venu ?! »

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il se jeta sur lui, l'épée brandie. Arman eut seulement assez de force pour se laisser tomber au sol et maintenir de toute ses forces le poignet d'NT le plus loin possible de son visage. L'épée qu'il tenait était dangereusement près de sa gorge. Il n'y avait aucun doute, s'il faiblissait ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, sa carotide serait tranchée nette.

Ses bras tremblaient, il n'arriverait pas à tenir longtemps, il le sentait. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas comme ça...

Soudainement, le garçon du District 10 relâcha sa poigne sur son épée, en hurlant de douleur. Arm réagit immédiatement, le désarma et se redressa. NT pesta, gémit. Il venait de recevoir une flèche, profondément ancrée dans ses cotes droites. Cette flèche lui semblait familière... C'était le même modèle qu'il avait retrouvé sur les cadavres qu'il avait croisé... L'apprenti pêcheur, toujours au sol, regarda dans la direction d'où pouvait provenir la flèche. Il vu alors le tribut du District 6. C'était lui qui avait tué tous ces gens ? C'était grâce à lui qu'il était encore en vie à ce stade là du jeu ?

« Recule. » Il ordonna à son attention sans le regarder, l'arc bandé tenant toujours NT en joue.

Il fit ce qu'il lui dit sans discuter, et lorsqu'il fut éloigné de deux mètres, son sauveur décocha la flèche qui se planta entre les deux yeux de l'homme agonisant, le tuant sur le coup et mettant fin à ses souffrances. Un coup de canon retentit et Arm détourna le regard. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la vue d'un cadavre.

« Plus que deux... » Murmura le Tribut du District 6, qui se nommait Mael s'il se rappelait bien.

Il le jugea longuement du regard, froid, essayant certainement de déterminer s'il devait l'abattre maintenant ou pas. Après quelques secondes, il baissa son arme.

« Tu peux te lever ? »

Arm hocha la tête et se redressa difficilement. Ses jambes tremblaient beaucoup moins que précédemment. Mael s'agenouilla près du corps d'NT et le fouilla brièvement. Il ne trouva qu'une poignée de baies bleues, qu'Arm identifia comme étant des Baies de Sureau mortel, qu'il rangea dans sa poche de veste. L'homme à l'arc se redressa en pestant. Arman pris son courage à deux mains, prêts à lui demander pourquoi il l'avait sauvé quand une vive douleur le prit à la cuisse. Il s'effondra dans la neige en hurlant, portant les mains à sa blessure. Il sentit un liquide chaud couler entre ses doigts et lorsqu'il eut le courage de baisser la tête, il découvrit que son sang rouge et chaud tâchait la neige et ses doigts alors qu'il s'écoulait de sa cuisse où un couteau de lancer était profondément ancré.

Arm jeta un regard paniqué à Mael, juste au moment où une silhouette, qu'il reconnut comme étant PierreTrot, le Tribut Carrière du District 1, se laissa tomber du haut d'un pin pour atterrir sur son sauveur, le plaquant durement au sol, un couteau à la main, prêt à l'abattre. Le sang du pêcheur ne fit qu'un tour et, rapidement et maladroitement, il retira le couteau planté dans sa cuisse, agrandissant sa blessure dans sa hâte, et le lança de toutes ses forces dans le dos du Carrière, qui lâcha son arme sur le coup. Mael n'eut qu'à lui donner un coup pour le repousser avant de se redresser et de lui décocher une flèche dans la tête. Un coup de canon. Plus qu'un.

Il croisa ensuite son regard, alors qu'il le mettait en joug avec son arc, mollement. Il n'avait aucune envie de tirer, Arm pouvait le voir dans son regard paniqué.

Il se redressa doucement. Il allait mourir de toute façon. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un vainqueur, et avec ses blessures il suffirait seulement que l'archer le laisse deux jours sans soin, nourriture et eau pour qu'il meure. Et la neige qui recommençait à tomber...

« Mael... » L'appela-t-il doucement. Il avait pris sa décision.

Son adversaire hésita quelques secondes avant de baisser son arme et de s'approcher. Il s'agenouilla près de lui, le regard toujours aussi froid mais quelque peu humide. Arm lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant avant de se pencher doucement et de poser calmement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un simple contact, doux et statique, entre deux paires de lèvres. Un baiser aussi léger que les flocons de neige qui se posaient sur ses joues avant de fondre et de glisser jusqu'à son menton, comme l'auraient fait ses larmes s'il les avaient lâchées.

Sans rompre leurs doux et tout premier contact physique, Arm glissa une main tremblante dans la poche de la veste de l'homme à qui il offrait son premier, et seul, baiser et se saisit des baies empoisonné.

Il se recula alors, murmura un « merci » à l'attention de celui qu'il ne connaissait que peu mais aimait beaucoup et porta les baies à sa bouche, les avalant d'un coup.

Il senti son corps tomber en arrière, des mains retenant son dos et une voix lui murmurer des mots.

Mais il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle avait dit. Un coup de canon avait retenti en même temps.


End file.
